Pups Save a Goldrush
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rocky and Uncle Otis | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 9, 2016 April 19, 2016 April 21, 2016 May 4, 2016 May 24, 2016 October 7, 2016 October 22, 2016 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Tightrope Walker" | next = "Pups Save the PAW Patroller"}} "Pups Save a Goldrush" is the first segment of the 2nd episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Gold is discovered in Adventure Bay by an old prospector, and before long, a gold rush occurs. The pups must chase down Mayor Humdinger and the Kit-tastrophe Crew when they steal gold found in Adventure Bay. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Otis Goodway (debut) Rubble is with Mayor Goodway and her uncle, Otis Goodway, who's a little hard of hearing, as he attempts to search for gold in the creek. None of them notice Mayor Humdinger watching from behind a tree after hearing the word "gold" from Uncle Otis. However, Otis's equipment is all worn out and rusted through, leaving him unable to do any prospecting. Luckily, his niece knows just who to call for help and contacts Ryder. At the Lookout, the pups are playing tug-of-war when they realize that the other end of the toy was caught on the branch of a small tree. Ryder soon gets the call from Mayor Goodway asking for help and summons the pups. In the rush, Marshall gets a bird's nest on his head as the bird falls asleep. Marshall tries not wake it up, but trips over a stuffed toy as he enters the elevator. As a result, the bird wakes up and flies off, but soon returns to retrieve its nest from Marshall's head. Afterwards, the pups head topside to get their orders from Ryder. Ryder needs Chase to provide security for the claim, and Rocky to convert his truck's forklift to a gold-panning machine to help out. With that, the team deploys to meet up with Mayor Goodway, and Mayor Humdinger has to hide to avoid being spotted as the team arrive at the claim. With new equipment for Uncle Otis, the team start their search for gold. Soon enough, just as Chickaletta is about to eat what she believes to be corn, Otis catches the shiny rock and reveals it to be a gold nugget. As the team find more, Humdinger and Cat Chase, watching from the tree, decide to steal the Goodways' gold for themselves, and Humdinger summons the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. However, he ends up falling out of the tree and is discovered by Ryder. Luckily, he concocts the ruse that he wants to help, and Ryder buys it. During the search, once the pile is large enough, Humdinger uses a rock candy ring as a diversion, saying it's a diamond, allowing the Catastrophe Crew to load all the gold into a trailer attached to their carrier and allow them to escape, so by the time Otis discovers they've been tricked, Humdinger is already making his getaway. Ryder, Rubble, Chase, and Rocky give pursuit, following him all the way back to their hideout in Foggy Bottom. Thankfully, in their haste to get into their hideout, Humdinger and the kittens leave the gold outside, allowing Rocky to disconnect the trailer from the kitten carrier and hook it up to Ryder's ATV while Rubble barricades the Catastrophe Crew's lair with a large boulder. By the time Humdinger and the kittens realize their mistake, it is too late to stop the PAW Patrol from escaping with the gold back in their possession. Humdinger is left upset over not being able to melt all the gold down to make a statue of himself. Back in Adventure Bay, Mayor Goodway presents the new statue of Chickaletta that was made from all the gold they collected to the public. As Ryder assures her that if she ever needs help again to call the pups, Otis misinterprets it and tugs at his suspenders, causing them to come loose and leave his pants around his ankles, much to everyone's amusement and laughter. *Turn his truck's forklift into a panning machine to help look for gold. *Secure the area while they look for gold. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Mission PAW.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Canadian DVD)|''Mission PAW'' PAW Patrol The Football Game & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Football Game|''The Football Game'' Psi patrol Pieski na urlopie DVD.jpg|link=Pieski na urlopie|''Pieski na urlopie'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Goldrush's Pages Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:No backup responders Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Written by Scott Albert (S3) Category:Otis is on the title card Category:2016 Episodes